Caught Dancing
by Shinigami Hilde
Summary: Inuyasha's late, Kagome's been studying to long, and when you have to do a chore...eh- Song-fic type thing. no warnings, just stupid stuff.


A.N. Yip! I do not own, I do not own, I do not own...Wish I did, wish I did, wish I did. Phooey...oh well. ^^;; The characters in this lil yarn belong respectfully to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, Shogakukan Inc. and Sunrise. I'm just borrowing them for my twisted plots and story lines and I will return them unharmed, if not a bit rumpled. So don't sue-I don't have enough to pay for my own groceries even. o.x; I also don't own the song in this. It belongs to Madonna and who ever does her records. The song just got stuck in my head and it seemed bouncy, and I had this idea and it just seemed to work. So don't bite me for using Madonna...It's not my fault!!! x.x;; Heh- anyhoo- have fun with this- thing. ^^  
  
"Caught Dancing"   
  
By: Shinigami Hilde  
  
It was late in the day, just after seven p.m., two hours after school had let out and it was Friday. Kagome sat at home and sighed, brimming over her math homework. She had a *ton* of it of course, and about four tests to study and make up in Algebra alone. Her grades in that class were never very high, but since she had started her runs to the feudal era of Japan, they just seemed to sink lower and lower. She ground her teeth as she continued to grind through problem after problem of make-up homework.   
  
She didn't have very long to do this in either, it was Friday and Inu Yasha would be coming to collect her after her three day run at home to make up for things she'd missed. Of course three days wasn't enough to get it all finished in- but that's all she could ever finagle out of Inu Yasha for staying in her own time. She groaned.  
  
"At this rate- I really will never get into High School!"  
  
Buyo pushed her door open a little and sauntered in then. In the back of her mind she was half grateful for the distraction, and picked the over-sized tom up, placing it in her lap. "What do ya think Buyo?" She asked picking up a sheet of scrap paper with her math computations scattered all over it. "D'you think that even though I run off with that self-conceited Inu Yasha every time there's an opening, that I might just pass the entrance exams and get into High School?" Buyo just looked up from licking himself and meawed at her. She sweat dropped and dumped the cat off her. "Great help you are...Kyah! Listen to me...asking a dumb cat for advice...the youkai have done a number on my head." She muttered as Buyo hit the floor on his back, all four legs up like a dead bug.   
  
Kagome turned back to her papers intent on staying on task and finishing before her hanyou escort arrived to drag her back in time four-hundred years. So she picked up her pencil and stared at her paper, concentrating hard.  
  
And she stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
And after about ten minutes of that, she realized she wasn't getting anywhere. "Kuso." She muttered.  
  
Buyo just meawed and finally righted himself, after finally realizing why moving his legs back and forth in the air wasn't getting him anywhere, and meandered out of the room.   
  
Kagome dropped her pencil to her desk, her forehead not to far behind. "Oi..." She groaned. "I can't concentrate any longer! And it does far from help that visions of Inu Yasha keep running in and out of my poor, abused mind!" She mumbled and righted herself again to look at the clock on the desk beside her lamp. "Two hours of Algebra..." she mused. "Yea, well- two hours of it is enough for me for one weekend. I'm quitting for the time being!" She said resolutely standing up and stretching out her cramps. She eyed the clock again and one brow furrowed a little. "That- and Inu Yasha's late...Odd."  
  
There was a slight knock at her bedroom door then, and as she turned her head her Mama popped her head in. "Kagome, honey, I couldn't help but over hear that you were taking a short break from your studies. Do you think you could take a broom and sweep the shrine's patio before your dog-eared friend arrives?" She smiled beguilingly at her daughter.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Eh- Sure Mama, I'll be right down. Lemme just find s sweater."   
  
"Thank you dear!" Mama called as she whisked herself away and began to finish her task of putting away laundry.  
  
Kagome hummed quietly to herself, a song that she'd heard on some American radio a little while ago and had some how just popped into her head, getting stuck there as she dug through her closet for a heavy pull over. In her searching she also came up with her disc-man, with a built in radio. "Aiya! I was wondering where this had gotten too!" She smiled as she took it and a sweater and took a little longer to dig out her head-phones too.   
  
With her sweater pulled over her head, her head-phones planted on her ears, and her big yellow back-pack for when Inu Yasha did decide to arrive she hopped out to the shrine patio. She hummed the tune that had gotten stuck in her head as she dropped her bag off at the Bone Eater's Well's shrine and grabbed a broom. Taking the broom, Kagome flicked on the radio part of her cd player to the American station, hoping to maybe hear the song that was now stuck in her head as she started to sweep. "Mm, I musta done something good..." She mumbled happily as it just turned out that that very song was beginning to play. It was Madonna's "Vogue". She began singing along and began to dance to the song, a little bit -eh- erotically, since the tune seemed to call for that-out of a force of habit.   
  
However just as the song began to play, and she began to sing and dance, using the broom as a prop, the shouji of the well's shrine snapped open, the sound going totally unnoticed by Kagome. Inu Yasha stepped through it and was about to leap off to her window where he usually had to go to pick her up-but something green and lithe caught his accute golden youkai eyes instead. "Ehh?" He stopped and turned, his brow lifted to stare at this odd sight in front of him on the flagstones of the shrine. "What is that wench doing? She knows we have to go..." But for some reason or other he couldn't walk up and stop her from moving and singing. She sounded nice-and looked-really good...doing all those- moves...He gulped a bit and blinked, hitting his head. "Keh...stupid girl." He muttered. But he leaned against the doorframe and watched her, entranced.  
  
"Strike a pose  
Strike a pose  
Vogue, vogue, vogue  
Vogue, vogue, vogue  
  
Look around everywhere you turn is heartache  
It's everywhere that you go (look around)  
You try everything you can to escape  
The pain of life that you know (life that you know)  
  
When all else fails and you long to be  
Something better than you are today  
I know a place where you can get away  
It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so  
  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body move to the music (move to the music)  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)  
You know you can do it  
  
All you need is your own imagination  
So use it that's what it's for (that's what it's for)  
Go inside, for your finest inspiration  
Your dreams will open the door (open up the door)  
  
It makes no difference if you're black or white  
If you're a boy or a girl  
If the music's pumping it will give you new life  
You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it  
  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body groove to the music (groove to the music)  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)  
You know you can do it  
  
Beauty's where you find it  
Not just where you bump and grind it  
Soul is in the musical  
That's where I feel so beautiful  
Magical, life's a ball  
So get up on the dance floor  
  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body move to the music (move to the music)  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)  
You know you can do it  
  
Vogue, (Vogue)  
Beauty's where you find it (move to the music)  
Vogue, (Vogue)  
Beauty's where you find it (go with the flow)  
  
Greta Garbo, and Monroe  
Deitrich and DiMaggio  
Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean  
On the cover of a magazine  
  
Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean  
Picture of a beauty queen  
Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire  
Ginger Rogers, dance on air  
  
They had style, they had grace  
Rita Hayworth gave good face  
Lauren, Katherine, Lana too  
Bette Davis, we love you  
  
Ladies with an attitude  
Fellows that were in the mood  
Don't just stand there, let's get to it  
Strike a pose, there's nothing to it  
  
Vogue, vogue  
  
Oooh, you've got to  
Let your body move to the music  
Oooh, you've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow  
Oooh, you've got to  
Vogue"  
  
Kagome finished the song, finished her dancing spree and all and all finished a good half of the flagstones. She pulled down the head-phones with a slight sigh of delight. One song out of her head. But then, something else filled her ears...Something she was far from expecting. Someone was clapping at her, not enthusiastically, but clapping all the same. "Kyah!" She spun around the broom tight in her grip and stared at the veranda of the mini-shrine. "Inu-Inu Yasha!" She yelled in complete surprise.  
  
"Aa," He said dryly. "Are you quite finished? It was an entertaining little show..." He said, trying hard to hide the slight blush on his cheeks so it wouldn't show how much he really had enjoyed the "show". "But it's high time we leave. Took me forever to get here, Shippou was being a-"  
  
"How long have you been standing there, Inu Yasha?" Kagome cut off his explanation, squeezing the shaft of the broom tightly, as she watched him, hiding the fire brimming just under the surface. The same fire that was responsible for her lobster colored blush.   
  
"Nani?-Eh-since you began singing I think, why?" He looked at her curiously.   
  
She put on her most sweet face as she took a step closer to him. "Mm, did you enjoy it?"  
  
Inu Yasha sweat dropped a bit, and decided it was best to lie here. "Iie, it was pointless and wasting our time." He turned away form her, crossing his arms.   
  
Flames curled around Kagome now. "Aa...Inu Yasha?" She said, feigning her sweetest voice.  
  
"Ne?" He asked looking back at her with a brow raised, the other still furrowed.   
  
"OSUWARI!" She yelled. And as the prayer beads around his neck glowed and immediately forced him through the wood on the mini-shrine's veranda she threw the broom at his head and stomped past him into the shrine.  
  
as Inu Yasha lay on the ground a dazed look on his face, his arm stuck up through the boards of the veranda an oversized bump on his head and a broken broom-stick across it he groaned as a very delayed response escaped his lips. "Ite...."  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
A.N.: Yeah, I know, abrubt ending and dumb- but hey- that's what fics are for! :D Thanks for reading! 


End file.
